Hunter versus Witch
by Derek the Changeling Gamer
Summary: (ONE-SHOT) A Rookie yet potent hunter meets again a Rival from another world, a Witch who like their kind takes no liking. This happens during the hunt to Repel Najarala once again, and now this Rookie must face her before the Poisonous Monster. That means the Sword clashes with the Magic.


**DISC: Monster Hunter belongs to Capcom, Spyro the Dragon belongs to Sierra/Activision, and My Little Pony belongs to Hasbro. This is made for fun and not for profit. Thank you, and enjoy what I write.**

 **AN: Happy New Year! Now in this one-shot, all the Ponies from MLP and Dragons from Legend of Spyro are Humanized for the World of Equestria Girls. And both worlds are hostile to each others. With that done, on with the One-Shot of Randomness. This will be told in First Person Perspective of a Hunter.**

* * *

Through the bridge I walked, I enter the Cheeko Sands where Felyne are residents. Our vessel is still in tack, thanks to the repelling of Gore Magala, the Dark Dragon. No one knows who is this Elder Beast with the power of the Frenzy Virus. But I do know about this and it is dangerous. My name is Dirouk, and I'm a Hunter like others. A Rookie Type if you must know. From Sword and Shield to Charge Blade. It has become my new thing to experiment and master the basics and advances.

But for now, I make my way to the Felyne place. Its where my two companions are training. The Black Felyne with teal eyes is Chrysalis, while the Pink Pink felyne is Cadance. It feels like they know each others in a bitter way. At least they are getting along as the headwhiskress told them to. But when I step closer to them, I hear a single moan of pain. Sounds like something went wrong.

I walked there and see Red Pal sizzling. There are burnt wounds all over. I bent down and examined.

"It is terrible, fellow Dirouk." Headwhiskress aid, "They said a witch attacked." I looked to the other four.

"Can you describe who it was?" I asked,

"It is a Girl in purple clothing, and it had purple hair and red inlines." A quick description stings my mind to recognization. I gasped and stood up, looking at the sky.

"You know her?" She said,

"That dang rival of mine." I snorted, "Couldn't stop getting in our way." I then turn to the wounded Felyne, before the other hunters. "Please get him treated. I need to report this to Caravaneer." they saluted before I turned around.

I make it back to the Cheeko Sands and see the Caravaneer near the trees. The clothing type he wears is red, yellow, blue, and his hat is a red Stetson style.

"Oi! Hunter! You're in good shape!" He waved, after seeing me. But frowned after seeing my face. "Orrr not."

"It's that same Rival Again, picking on those Felyne friends of mine." I said,

"Ya mean the Witch?" He sneered, "They should learn to mind their business."

Back then, I was ambushed by those Witches, who wields some kind of Relics they called Harmony. It possessed power that wiped out few rookie hunters, but were repelled easilly. I was the one to witness that power, but with teammates we did the same. Turns out they despise our way, hunting monsters as if it's a game. But what to do if those Monsters keeps bullying innocent lives? Their leader who's known as High-Mistress Celestia highly frowned upon our ways, and decides to declare war, sending her trusted witches to get rid of us. Were those witches on the mission to protect the monsters? Which can destroy us all? Our only option is to fight however, and fight shall we.

"Having witch problems again?"

I turn around to see a silver-haired lady, who is known as Cynder. Athletic, not too muscular. She is wearing her Nargacuga armor for Bladers, and she wields the Crimson Scythe, sheathed away outside hunting. But the equipment I wear, is a set of Kecha, and it comes with a Helmet. On my back is a Charge Blade, named Permanence. Oh yes... I remember my times, hunting many because they are growing, and that's maybe because of those Witches.

"He says that Witch tried to harm a Felyne." Caravaneer said, and Cynder grows annoyed, letting go her own Draconian growl.

"Will those Idiots leave us alone?" she said,

"Wished we negotiate in the first place." I sighed,

"There ain't much of a Choice, Hunter." Caravaneer said, "After all, they attacked first, so they pay the price. I'm saying ya need to fight at the right time."

"Well I hate to let you chat," Cynder said, "But I need him for the Mission."

"What Mission?" I said,

"I'll explain when we get there." she said, "Be there quick." I nodded and head to the open-air kitchen. My rear placed onto the bench with the table. There I see the street Cook.

"So, the usual Bread and Butter?" he said, "It meowst be your favorite." I nodded, "Also, I heard the commosion about the injured felyne. Poor guy." I sighed,

"Yeah I know." I looked at the sky, "Once I deal with the Witch, she won't bother them."

"I do hope so, Dirouk." he said with a stern look, "These witches are burning up my customers. We can't have that."

"Leave that to me." I nodded, "My Charge Blade hasn't failed me yet."

 **My quick eating later,** I arrived at the Gathering hall with the rest of the Guild Members, who belongs to the Warfang Alliance, as do I. Sharp and Razor, the twin Siblings who is fond of their Rathian Armors, as their orange hair is shown. It's as if they worship the Wyvern Queens, even though we whooped them so easily. Sharp, is wielding the Dual Blades called Twin Flames. One is a Rathalos, as other is a Rathian. Razor on the other hand, uses a bow called Prominencec Bow II, and it is from nothing but Rathalos. We've already departed to the camping spot of the Primal Forest.

"Aww! You already ate!" Sharp shouted, "Can you try something else than Bread and Butter?"

"No thanks because," I answered, "It keeps my stamina up. Grain and Dairy is my best friend."

"Alright fellow fangers, listen up." Cynder grabbed all attention. "The same Snake Wyvern is approaching again, heading for the Cheeko Sands. I believe you three know who were up against."

"Najarala." I answered correctly. The Poisonous wyvern who keeps trying to evaporize those Felyne fellows. This must be the third. "And it must be another Descendant."

"Oh! I just remembered!" Razor spoke up, "Witches! I got word they're going to appear here."

"Well, there goes our luck." I said, "They might try to save the Najarala."

"Then we'll have to split up." Cynder said, and I nodded before sprinting off, taking my roll of bread with me, since those are rations.

"Already ahead!" I waved before running through the grassy road, while trees act like walls. I can see broken tree that big, and a waterfall ahead of it. I turn left before seeing a Felyne in my sight.

"You! Hunter! Help me!" It called out, "My children are trapped by that Witch. We have no means to fight it off."

"I'll go rescue them." I smiled, before taking the left side. The grassy pillar on the rocky pillar. I climbed those, then started to look around. Big bones shown, which looks like if a D. Mohran withered away. I hear Felyne cries as I looked around, they must be in trouble. There! From the south! Group of seven felynes, fleeing away. A purple lightning beam is shot out and they kept on running. Taking as an act of Witch attack, I drew my sword and shield, which is alot bigger. It is indeed my Charge Blade.

The Purple haired youthful witch approaches hovering before landing on her high-heels. She looks at me with her glaring daggers, not showing any smiles at all.

"Hunter! Cease chasing Najarala!" She shouted out, "This is your only Warning!" before raising her hand, charging up her ball of magic. That is indeed Twilight Sparkle, the expert witch in sorcery.

"Not even if I fainted a million times." I seethed, "I will defend innocents, even by slaying Monsters."

In response, she fires up her magic aura. "Then you leave me no choice!" before firing one. I jumped off the pillar before drawing my weapons. She fired another one and I raised my big shield, round shaped and kiter. It bounces back each magic beams shot from her hands. Losing so much stamina, I switch to countering with offense, swinging my orange blade in horizontal formation. It deflected each beams right back at her and she blinked out of the way. Her eyes flashes with orange fire, and shooting a line of fire coming towards me.

I rolled out of the way, closing in with my sword and shield, she fired her first missile made of magic, and I raised my Permanence Shield. Each block I landed pushed me away, but I kept pushng forward. She blinked away and fire more missiles, and with the first barraging wave, I rolled out of the way, and kept rolling. A big flaring blast launched me back and I landed onto the ground. But I got back up. She flew forward and tried to blast me but I raised my Permanence Shield, before flinging my long red sword. Twilight puts up her magic bubble barrier, and the bash shot her to the tree in another area. I ran forward and see her exploding.

"This game ends now!" She shouted, flowing into her magic fury. But something is off. Her aura is dark. Of course, the Frenzy Virus that the Receptionist told me about. She's infected, and I must eliminate it. I insert my sword into the shield and pulled the trigger, charging elemental fluids into my blade before combining both sword and shield into an Axe. A big beam is fired afterwards from her palm, and I jumped out of the way, ferociously bringing my Permanence Axe down. Water Element surges, and Twilight fires a Dark Barrier. It cracks and she is found ricocheted backwards, back to the tree again, but she stopped the fall and fired another beam. I gasped and used the Axe Blade part as a shield, blocking it. Unfortunately with the beam being super strong, I was slowly pushed. I reached the cliffside, and I'm about to fall.

One huge blast and I was pushed, I switched my weapon to Sword & Shield, puncturing my sword afterwards onto the rocky walls of the cliff. I managed to stop the fall, but I can see her flying above. I leaped myself up before she can fire a beam. I sheathed and run, before turning and unsheathed. She blinks to the floor. Another beam is about to be fired and I raised my shield.

"STOP! NOW!"

It belongs to the female voice. One very familiar. Two felynes black and pink jumps into the scene, and the Pink's eyes glows white. I watched as a Barrier is formed, stopping the barrier.

"Cadance? What are you doing here?" I said,

Her glare lightly lowers, shocked at the name. "Cadance?" Then she gasped at the familiar Felyne. "It is you? You're alive?!" Then gasped at the Black Cat. "Chrysalis?!" The two tries to get closer, but Twilight blinked back before glaring at the two Felynes.

"Twilight. There's no need to fight. Put down your magic." She said, "We coul-"

"No. I cannot do that." She shook her head at her best friend, "Not even to those siding with Hunters."

"Are you stupid?!" Chrysalis shoots a fierce glare, "We are trying to help the Hunters save Innocent Lives!"

"Says a villain who drains love from Innocent." Chrysalis was about to pound her, but Cadance held her back. "Princess Cadance. As of now, I am declaring you enemy for siding with the Hunters. Next time, you die." Then she sends out communication before blinking away.

"Twilight..." Cadance stared, "When will you listen."

I then hear a roar of Pain. That must be from Najarala. I sprinted forward, with those Felyne friends following me. I then arrived in the area, where Najarala is slained, by Cynder. She turns around and smiled, waving at us. Oh right, Sharp and Razor.

"Did one of Twilight's friends tried to stop you too?" I asked,

"Yes. That stupid rainbow-girl. Thinking she's better than me." Razor snorted,

"Applejack didn't last a second." Sharp smiled however,

"Lucky."

Another Roar. And it is massive. I turned around to find a Green Rathian that did the roaring sound. I got my Permanence Blade and Shield readied again.

"Well lookie here." I smiled, "Another monster."

"Now we're together." Razor raised her bow,

"And we won't hold back!" Sharp danced with his dual blades,

"Hunters! ATTACK!" Cynder roared the command, and a Group of Four charged forward at the Rathian, Queen of the Wyverns. Unknown to me, two Felyne friends following to aid me. Well, I can't stop them. They can be overprotective of me.


End file.
